


Plac zabaw

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Plac zabaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Krocząc między pożartymi niemal w całości ciałami ludzi A.I.M, odczuwa mieszaninę ekscytacji i fizycznej przyjemności. Gdzieniegdzie niektórzy bojownicy wciąż podgryzają swych niedawnych towarzyszy, wydając z siebie mlaszczące, pełne zadowolenia odgłosy, od których przechodzi go dreszcz.   
  
Nieświadomie muska palcami ukryty w kieszeni Sześcian i nachodzi go myśl, że jednak A.I.M miało rację — atak na Baxter Building, pod nieobecność Fantastycznej Czwórki, było więcej niż dobrym pomysłem. Było  _genialnym_ pomysłem, bo bez większych problemów umożliwił przechwyt planów "klejnotu koronnego" wśród wynalazków Richardsa — kosmicznego Sześcianu, zdolnego manipulować rzeczywistością zgodnie z wolą posiadacza, a który A.I.M chciało wykorzystać do przejęcia kontroli nad światem.   
  
Według Red Skulla było to nieco infantylne, bo skoro Sześcian umożliwia wszystko to dlaczego od razu sięgać po władzę nad światem, który przecież o wiele zabawniej jest niszczyć.   
  
Skull klepie po hełmie jednego z najemników, który wgryza się właśnie w brzuch innego, nie zauważając nawet, że ten próbuje odciąć mu nogę pod kolanem krótkim, wojskowym nożem.   
  
Tak, o wiele zabawniej było niszczyć.   
  
Żołnierz unosi głowę; z jego ust zwisa coś, co było najpewniej kawałkiem wątroby.   
  
A jeśli otrzymywało się w darze cały świat na własność, jako prywatny plac zabaw, to było lepsze lepsze niż władza. Było lepsze niż  _wszystko_.


End file.
